Side story—Short Ficlet SasuSaku
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Side Story—Ibu./Dialah yang sekarang menjadi sosok ibu dalam hidupku sekarang…/Terima kasih, ibu… Aku berjanji seumur hidupku akan melindungi mereka dengan taruhan nyawaku karena mereka adalah bagian dari hidupku…/kami bangga padamu dengan keputusanmu itu./ Don't be silent reader ok


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Side Story From Short Ficlet SasuSaku**_

_**Ibu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sasuke POV)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Sekarang diriku duduk sambil membaca beberapa gulungan _misi_ yang sengaja diberikan untukku dari sahabatku—_dobe_. mungkin karena aku sempat tidak menjalankan _misi_ sebagaimana tugasku maka hasilnya begini… tumpukan gulungan terkapar di meja. Aku melirik jam dan mendengus kesal, ternyata sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam. Suasana rumahku menjadi sepi karena istriku dan anak pertamaku telah terlelap tidur.

Sebernanya aku memaksa istriku untuk istirahat duluan walau dia keras kepala tapi mengingat kondisinya maka _dia_ menuruti perintahku kemudian mengingatku untuk tidak tidur kemalaman. Aku tersenyum tipis dengan sikap khawatirnya padaku dan kuhadiakan kecupan di dahinya.

Dialah yang sekarang menjadi sosok _ibu_ dalam hidupku sekarang…

_Ibu…_

Diriku mengingat saat kau tersenyum padaku kemudian mengomel dengan kata-kata yang membuatku sedikit menggembungkan pipiku. Senyummu itu adalah bagian motivasiku… berkat kaulah aku ada disini. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu lenyap saat kakak yang diperintahkan oleh para petinggi Konoha untuk menghabisi _klan_ kita_, _sempat aku berpikir untuk membalas dendamku padanya.

Aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga dan membuatku menjadi cuek, dingin bahkan acuh tak acuh dengan sesama teman di akademi. Diriku dulu berpikir kakak adalah penyebab segalanya dan aku bertekad untuk balas dendam.

Dan saat itulah…

Aku bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat mirip dengan kau, awal aku memakai gaya _stoic -_ku saat bertemu dengan _dia_, sahabatku dan pengganti ayahku sekaligus _sensei_ di tim kami. Tapi saat kami selalu bersama menjalankan _misi_, aku merasakan sensasi aneh. Dengan melihat rautnya saja, aku berusaha untuk melindunginya walau terlihat implisit. Aku tak mau kehilangan sosoknya, bagiku dialah _matahariku_—sama seperti dirimu.

Ibu, bagaimana kabarmu di dunia _fana_ disana?

Pastinya kalian sedang berkumpul bersama, ayah, ibu dan kakak. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian tapi itu hal yang sangat mustahil karena disini aku memiliki tanggungjawab yang besar terutama sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus ayah dari anakku. Aku memandang jendela di samping dan mengingat akan sesuatu.

Diriku dulu, ibu… aku terbelenggu dalam kegelapan hati bahkan segala perhatian yang diberikan untukku, aku enyahkan begitu saja. Pasti kakak memperhitungkanku kalau emosiku masih keadaan labil, tapi jalan yang kutempuh berada di arah yang salah—yaitu kegelapan serta kebencian.

Ini salahku, ibu…

Kalau saja aku tidak termakan omongan dari kakek _Obito_ yang berusaha mempengaruhi ketika diriku terpuruk atas kematian kakak yang mati di tanganku sendiri. Mungkin aku bisa kembali ke dalam tim tujuh lagi, tapi kesalahanku berakibat _fatal_, banyak yang dikorbankan hanya untuk menyadarkanku sampai _dia_ berniat membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri.

Inikah karmaku, ibu…

Coba saja, aku tidak mengeluarkan jurus _chidori_ yang beruntungnya mantan _sensei_-ku menghentikan pergerakan itu. Sesaat aku bergumam dalam hati, _'syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa'_ padahal yang akan menghabisinya adalah aku. Saat itu, aku ragu untuk melakukannya juga Sakura akan menghujamku dengan _kunai_ dan segera aku mencekik lehernya kemudian tak berselang lama, sahabatku muncul untuk menolongnya.

Kedua tanganku agak gemetar, sial. Aku hampir membunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri…

Diriku memandang iris teduhnya dan kudapat tatapan kecewa serta amarah darinya, sejak saat itulah aku menyimpan rapat-rapat rencana _masa depan_-ku dari mereka, hanya aku yang tahu sampai Obito-_jiisan_ mengetahuinya. Aku tersenyum licik dan berdesis dengan ucapan datarku, _'walau kau tahu, aku akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti. Jadi jangan ikut campur!'_.

Itu sejarah kelamku, ibu. Betapa menyedihkan diriku mengingat itu, pasti… pasti dirimu kecewa dengan diriku bahkan aku tak bisa mengetahui kata-kata dibalik ucapan kakak saat itu sampai kebenaran muncul hingga arah jalanku berbalik kemudian diriku maju ke medan perang membantu sahabatku—_Naruto._ Sempat dia terkejut dengan keputusanku dan dirinya tersenyum tipis seraya berucap _'selamat datang kembali, Sasuke'_ kemudian aku bekerja sama dengannya mengalahkan penyebab segalanya dari awal penderitaan kami. Tiba-tiba diriku dipeluk oleh Naruto dengan ucap syukur terucap dari bibirnya, aku bangga memiliki mereka.

Ibu…

Setelah perang dunia ninja selesai dan dimenangkan oleh kami, berita duka menimpa desa _Konoha_ karena hokage kelima gugur dalam peperangan ini. Dan saat itulah Naruto—sahabatku menjadi hokage selanjutnya, aku baru tahu kalau dia adalah anak dari hokage keempat dan teman lama ayah. Ternyata kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama menjadi sahabat sama seperti kalian. Berkat dia, aku dibebaskan hukuman mati dan ditugaskan menjadi _anbu_ dan sosok-_nya_ datang didepanku … mengucapkan selamat dengan senyuman yang menggetarkan hatiku.

Kau tahu, ibu. Aku berusaha mendekatinya dengan dalih untuk mengembalikan perasaan-_nya_ padaku, sempat beberapa lelaki melamar _dia_. Dan beruntungnya _dia_ menolak semua itu, diriku tanpa persiapan apapun. Berlutut didepannya … dihadapan semua pasang mata yang melihat kami.

Aku melamarnya…

Kau boleh menyebutku ini hal terkonyol dan bukan _Uchiha_, tapi demi mendapat matahariku. Aku harus berkorban bukan… dan hasilnya _dia_ menerima lamaranku kemudian tanpa sadar, aku mencium tepat di bibir_nya_. Pasti dirimu akan menertawakanku kan, ibu…

Ibu…, aku tidak menyangka kalau diriku akan menjadi seorang ayah, berkat _dia_ yang telah menjadikan kehidupanku sangat sempurna. Dan iris kelamku melihat _dia_, aura keibuannya muncul dan persis dengan dirimu. Aku memandang takjub anak sekaligus cucumu dengan mencium dahi kecilnya dan diriku menitikkan air mata.

Saat kami pulang ke rumah, _dia_ bergegas mengambil pigura keluarga kita kemudian mengucapkan kata itu berulang kali, _'kaa-san, aku sudah menjadi ibu. Tahukah, kau? Cucumu itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, hihihi.. seharusnya mirip denganku, tapi—apa boleh buat, gennya dominan sih.'_ Diriku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggendong cucumu melihat-_nya_…

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, kau melamun lagi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara-_nya_ menyentakkan _curhat_-ku padamu, _ibu_. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh dan menarik lenganku dengan paksa walau _dia_ sedang mengandung anak kedua_ku_. Oh ya, aku belum memberitahumu kalau rumah ini akan ramai dengan penerus _Uchiha_, mungkin tiga atau empat itu sudah cukup, yang terpenting rumah kita tidak sesuram dulu.

"Seharusnya kau harus istirahat sekarang, nanti Sei akan kecewa denganmu besok!"

Diriku baru ingat kalau besok jadwalku untuk mengantar Sei ke akademi. Tahukah kau, ibu. Sei—cucumu mewariskan kejeniusanku dan _dia_. Aku sangat beruntung dengan dia berhasil menguasai jurus bola api padahal dirinya baru berusia tujuh tahun, diriku yakin dia akan melebihi aku.

_Puuuk…_

Aku menoleh dan mendapati _dia_ mendelik, "kau melamunkan _kaa-san_ lagi ya? Aku tahu walau kau tidak menjawab…" iris matanya menatapku, "…Sasuke-_kun_, mereka pasti bangga denganmu… berkatmu, kita bisa memenangkan perang itu. Juga, kita bisa menghadiahkan cucu untuk mereka dan…"

Segera diriku membungkam bibir tipisnya, "baiklah, nyonya _Uchiha_. Aku akan istirahat… ayo." Aku menarik tangannya menuju kamar kami, entah kenapa bulu kuduk kami agak merinding dan melihat di kejauhan ada dirimu, ibu. Bukan kau saja, tapi ayah dan kakak. Kalian tersenyum bahagia dan dirimu mengucapkan sayup-sayup yang tertangkap di indra pendengaranku.

Terima kasih, ibu…

Aku berjanji seumur hidupku akan melindungi mereka dengan taruhan nyawaku karena mereka adalah bagian dari hidupku…

"_Anakku… Sasuke… kami bangga padamu dengan keputusanmu. Berkat itu kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu juga menghadirkan sosok yang mirip dengan ibu dan menghadirkan cucu-cucu yang meramaikan rumah ini. Kami percaya padamu karena kau… adalah anak keturunan Uchiha. _

"…_Dan untuk, Sakura.. terima kasih sudah menerimanya sebagai suamimu, aku percayakan dia, padamu… karena kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami."_

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

* * *

Tsurugi De Lelouch

Ini bagian dari karyaku berjudul Short Ficlet Sasusaku, ide ini muncul tanpa sengaja di otakku. Mungkin ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan tapi demi kalian, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya. Aku membuat karya ini spesial buat keluargaku di kota kecilku—Lubuklinggau, aku sudah memendam rindu pada mereka. Terutama ibu, setiap kali mendengarnya, aku selalu tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata.

Oh ya, karena sekarang masuk tahap _polling _ IFA 2012. Ayo vote terutama aku ya sebagai best reviewer dengan klik ini… s/BRYX8XZ dan pilih aku ya^^

Sekian dariku, eitss—jangan sampai lupa karyaku yang berjudul Short Ficlet SasuSaku dan Cinta itu akan selalu_ publish_ setiap minggu, tunggu ya.

Salam

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

Palembang, 06 Desember 2012. 17.43 p.m


End file.
